The following description relates to an adjustable steering column and, more particularly, a motion control assembly for such steering columns.
Adjustable steering columns may be adjustable in a rake direction and a telescope direction. A traditional adjustable steering column includes a clamp mechanism that is actuatable between a clamped position where adjustment of the steering column is prevented and an unclamped position where adjustment of the steering column is allowed. Typically, the clamp mechanism is actuated between clamped and unclamped positions by rotation of a lever.
In traditional adjustable steering columns, a bolt and lever extend along an axis that is spaced from the steering shaft so that the bolt may extend completely across a rake bracket without interfering with shaft components. However, such a configuration may use additional space in and around the steering column assembly and possibly interfere with passenger movement in a vehicle cabin. Packaging requirements restrict the location of a rake and telescope locking devices.
Accordingly, some adjustable steering columns have a mechanism, such as a clamp mechanism, on or near a center of the steering column with an actuating lever similarly positioned. When the clamp axis intersects the steering shaft, it is difficult or expensive to clamp to both legs of the rake bracket, as is typical with high or low mounted clamp systems. One solution is to clamp only on one rake bracket leg, typically the leg adjacent to the actuating lever. Unfortunately, the rigidity and natural frequency of the steering column is not high enough when only one side is clamped in some assemblies.